We Must Away
by ennisjackgal
Summary: The night before they are due to leave Bag End, Thorin talks to his nephews.


**We Must Away**

Thorin wandered through the maze of tunnels that made up Bilbo's home, wondering where his nephews had got to. Most of the company were drunk and asleep, so he found himself stepping over his comrades as he attempted to find two in particular. For once, they weren't making any noise so it was difficult to find them.

Bilbo, it transpired, was asleep on his bed, and Thorin closed the door in respect since he knew how noisy the others could get when they woke up. He remained unconvinced that Bilbo could truly help them despite his good intentions.

He finally found his nephews in the sitting room, propped up against an armchair as they sat dozing on the floor. He smiled affectionately; it was clear to him that they had chosen this location on purpose in the hope that he would take the chair. Far be it from him to deny his boys anything. He manoeuvred himself into it while trying not to disturb them, but failed; Kili woke with a start and blinked up at him. "Uncle?"

"Go back to sleep," Thorin instructed gently, stroking the top of his dark hair; it was so like his own. Kili definitely took after his mother and their side of the family. "We have to be up very early tomorrow."

Fili had also awoken by now, and he looked at them both. Thorin sighed; they wouldn't go back to sleep now for a while. Raising them with his sister had taught him that. "Boys...you really should sleep."

"We will," Kili replied, turning to face them. He'd heard that one before. "So...what do you think of Mr Boggins?"

"Baggins," Fili corrected him, smirking. Kili shrugged and Fili rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can say I am not sure about his skills as a burglar," Thorin admitted. "But Gandalf seems sure of him. So I suppose we will see." He gestured to the side table. "I left the contract there; it's up to him if he will sign it. Either way, we set off tomorrow. I am hopeful that we will reach Erebor in good time." He looked down at their faces, once again seeing the young dwarflings they had once been. "How was your trip from the Blue Mountains?" It had been their first venture away from home and he hadn't been there to keep an eye on them, but he had wanted to give them a taste of what it was like.

Fili smiled. "It was fine. I think we both enjoyed being out on our own. And we're here in one piece, after all."

"True. I trusted you to look after each other, and I'm glad that you managed this. Did you have any trouble?" he asked sternly, wanting to know if they could truly handle this.

"Not really. Kili took down a stray Warg, though," Fili informed him, looking proudly at his brother. Kili blushed a little; he hadn't thought of it as a big deal. "Shot it from a fair distance away."

"Good," Thorin said in approval, smiling down at his youngest. They really were like sons to him. "I know that when you came to me and said you wanted to fight with a bow, I had my concerns. But your skills will prove valuable to us on this journey. A long-range fighter is not to be underestimated. You could save someone's life if they are not aware of impending danger, Kili."

Kili nodded, trying not to envision either of them as that someone in danger. He would protect them with everything he had because he just couldn't lost them. "Uncle...can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When we reclaim Erebor, you will be King and everyone will know Fili as your heir. So...what role do I play?"

"You, as the second son, will likely be assigned to a captain position. Dwalin will be head of the guard, naturally. But you will most likely be in charge of your own portion of the army. You could train other dwarves to use bows and create an army of long-range fighters. That would be most beneficial as you could attack from above the main doors."

Kili was smiling up at him, and Thorin realised that he needed this reassurance; he needed to know that his skills would be appreciated and that he could truly help. Thorin made a mental note to make sure that Kili always knew how much he was loved and appreciated. With Fili, his value was a given since he was the heir. Kili felt a need to prove himself. "Thank you," he said softly, and Thorin nodded. Fili gently punched his brother's shoulder, glad that Thorin had done this. He alone knew how Kili sometimes felt about being the spare; that he thought he might not be as valued.

"You're very welcome. Are you ready to get some sleep now?" The two of them nodded and they curled up against his legs, just like they did when they were young. He smiled and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, using his hand as a pillow. Strangely enough, he was comfortable here. The chairs were a fair size even though Bilbo was smaller than them. The hobbit clearly liked his comfort. Having his nephews nearby certainly helped.

He worried for them, all the time. It was imperative that they survive this quest because he had no sons of his own. Dwarf women were currently thin on the ground, and he wanted Fili to take over after him anyway. Fili would make a good King one day, and he knew that Kili would always be there as his confidant.

But for now, he was content to have this night. The two beings who meant most to him were right here, and he had promised his sister that he would take care of them. He didn't like the thought of facing her wrath if something happened to them. He would protect them, and Mahal help anyone who tried to hurt them.


End file.
